Alcoholic Confession
by nacchandroid
Summary: Tak selamanya yang namanya mabuk itu buruk, kan? Lihatlah mereka. Bahkan mereka mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing saat salah satu dari mereka sedang mabuk. Read and Review?


Jemari lentik itu terus beradu dengan keyboard hitam di depannya. Tak peduli suara berisik kendaraan bermotor di luaran sana yang terus menyapa gendang telinganya, tak peduli matanya yang mulai berat karena kantuk yang menggodanya. Tak peduli akan apapun. Gadis itu terus mengetik, matanya terfokus pada monitor yang memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan serta menampilkan barisan-barisan huruf yang tersusun rapi.

Gadis itu sesekali menyingkirkan helaian surai cokelatnya ke belakang telinganya—agar tidak mengganggu pandangannya.

Ia menghela napas, menyanderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ia duduki, sekadar meluruskan punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal. Di ambilnya sekaleng bir yang ia taruh di samping mouse merahnya.

Satu tegukan, ia menegakkan punggungnya lagi, meletakkan birnya lalu mulai fokus mengetik.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Gadis itu—sudahlah, sebut saja dia Meiko—adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum semester akhir yang kini sedang berkutat dengan skripsinya. Lelah? Memang. Tapi dia tak mau bermalas-malasan. Skripsi ini harus selesai pada waktunya, sidang, lalu wisuda. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Mengingat usianya yang sudah tergolong matang, ia tak sudi terlalu lama menjadi mahasiswa. Tak sudi menjadi mahasiswa abadi hanya karena skripsinya yang tak kunjung kelar.

Ia ingin cepat kerja, menikah, lalu punya anak.

Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya ketika ia merasakan getaran kecil. Matanya menelusuri seisi meja komputer di depannya, mencari sumber getaran tersebut. Matanya menangkap sebuah balok kecil hitam yang layarnya menyala.

Getaran itu berasal dari _handphone_-nya, menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka kunci layar _handphone_-nya, lalu membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari seorang kawannya. Kaito.

Meiko terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan deretan kalimat yang dikirimkan Kaito padanya.

"Skripsi Kaito saja sudah selesai," gumamnya. Ia meletakkan handphonenya lagi, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"Haaah~" desahnya pelan. "Kapan skripsiku selesai,"

* * *

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction_

**Alcoholic Confession**

Disclaimer: Punyanya Papa **Crypton**~

Warning: Rada plotless, DLDR, ya. :3

Didedikasikan untuk _suami_ tercinta, **Crossent21 **/heh

* * *

PUK!

Tepukan ringan yang mendarat dengan tiba-tiba dipunggungku sukses membuatku sedikit terperanjat. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan kaleng bir ketiga milikku kalau saja aku tidak cekatan untuk menangkap kaleng itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Walaupun isinya tumpah sedikit.

Aku mengerang, dengan kesal aku menoleh ke sang pelaku penepukan punggung. Di sampingku berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru, kemeja putih dan syal biru yang melilit indah di lehernya yang jenjang. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis kearahku sembari tangan kanannya memegang sebuah es krim _cone_ bertumpuk tiga. Manik birunya yang indah menatapku dengan teduh.

Cih, orang ini. Kalau saja dia bukan sobatku, sudah aku hajar dia.

"Bagaimana skripsimu?" ucapnya riang lalu duduk tepat di sebelahku. Aku menggeser posisiku sedikit agar ia bisa leluasa duduk.

Aku mendengus, meneguk birku lagi.

"Ah, jangan tanyakan itu. Aku lelah," jawabku sekenanya. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke bangku taman, menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi taburan awan putih.

Langit biru, tenang sekali.

Seperti dia—eh, eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Argh, baiklah. Aku selalu menampik perasaan ini, sih. Namun, mungkin aku tak bisa menutupinya lagi. Aku yakin, bahkan pemuda bodoh ini juga sudah mengetahuinya.

Aku... menyukainya.

Iya, iya. Sudah lama sekali aku menyukainya. Saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, dialah kawan pertamaku.

Aku terkesima dengan sifatnya yang _easygoing_.

Padahal aku mengira aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tapi ternyata, aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya.

Bodoh, ya? Iya.

Hei, begini-begini aku juga masih seorang gadis yang suka memikirkan hal-hal berbau romansa, tahu!

Sudahlah, itu masa lalu.

Aku melirik Kaito yang masih asyik memakan es krimnya lewat ekor mataku. Aku memutar mataku malas lalu memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan skripsi, dong,"

Kaito yang mendengarnya menatapku, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku agak risih ditatap seperti itu. Memang kenapa kalau aku minta bantuan? Berhubung skripsinya sudah selesai, wajar kan aku minta bantuannya?

"Kau benar-benar Meiko?" ucapnya.

Ada yang salah?

"Maksudmu apa? Mau kupukul kau?" ancamku. Aku melihatnya sedikit bergidik. Rasakan itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah. Oke oke, akan aku bantu. Kapan dan di mana?"

"Nanti malam, jam tujuh tepat. Di kosanku. Kalau kau terlambat awas saja," jawabku ketus. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghela napas pelan lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Baiklah, nona~"

Mendengar dia menyetujui permintaanku, aku meringis kearahnya, lalu meminum birku yang keempat. Hah, hari ini nyaman sekali, matahari tak terlalu terik sehingga taman belakang kampus banyak dikunjungi para mahasiswa yang hanya sekadar ingin menumpang wi-fi gratis atau kerja kelompok.

Wi-fi gratis? Haha dasar mental gratisan—oke, maaf, aku mengaku aku juga suka sama hal berbau gratis. Apalagi kalau bir atau sake gratis. Aku yakin jika kalian memberikanku sake atau bir gratis, hidup kalian akan bahagia selamanya!

Walaupun aku tak berani jamin, sih, ehehe.

"Hei, kenapa skripsimu belum selesai-selesai? Bukannya kau duluan yang memulai skripsi? Dosen pembimbingmu _killer_, ya?" tanya Kaito yang kini sudah menghabiskan eskrimnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku.

Aku mendengus, "Bukan," jawabku. Aku bisa merasakan Kaito sedang menatapku heran. Aku menatapnya balik.

"Kenapa?"

Aku meneguk birku, lagi, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Aku terlalu malas waktu itu, aku terlalu santai mengerjakannya." Jawabku jujur.

Kaito tertawa ringan, ia menepuk puncak kepalaku. Aku mendengus, lalu mengarahkan kaleng yang aku pegang ke mulutku untuk menyesap bir kelimaku. Kaito yang sedari tadi menatapku malah mengalihkan tangannya yang berada di puncak kepalaku, merebut bir yang akan aku minum.

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Kembalikan birku, bodoh!" ucapku ketus. Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, tanda ia tak mau mengembalikan bir-ku. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah wastafel yang ada di sebelah tempat sampah, menumpahkan semua isi kaleng bir kesayanganku itu. Lalu ia meremukkan kaleng birku dengan satu tangan lalu memasukkannya ke tempat sampah anorganik.

Kuuuurang ajaaaaar!

"Apa yang kau lakukaaaan!" Aku berdiri menghampirinya lalu meremas syal birunya. Aku menatapnya marah, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan jika dia mulai membuang birku.

Iya, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia membuang birku seenaknya.

"Meiko, kalau kau ingin cepat selesai, tak seharusnya kau hanya santai dan meminum bir seperti ini. Kalau kau tak pernah serius, bagaimana bisa kau meraih apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya santai sambil menurunkan tanganku. Ia merapikan syalnya lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Nanti jam tujuh, tunggu aku, ya." Ujarnya.

Benar, benar juga apa kata Kaito. Selama ini aku tak pernah serius. Dulu, skripsi selalu aku abaikan, dengan alasan masih ada hari esok. Tapi sekarang, saat deadline sudah mulai dekat aku baru kotar-katir mengerjakan skripsi.

Orang ini... dia menyadarkanku.

Tapi, tunggu. Sejak kapan Kaito bisa pintar begini?!

Ah sudahlah, aku lelah.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Angin berhembus begitu kencang, tetes hujan pun tak mau kalah, dengan beringasnya hujan yang awalnya rintik-rintik semakin menjadi. Deras.

Namun, semua itu tak menggoyahkan niat pemuda satu ini.

Ia terus melaju dengan motornya. Bahkan _speedometer_nya telah menunjukan angka yang dilarang untuk pengemudi sepeda motor. Ia tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya kini sampai ke kosan tempat sobatnya tinggal.

Meiko.

Ah bodoh, dia terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janji yang baru dia ucap tadi pagi? Dia malah keasyikan main video game di rumah tetangganya—ah sudahlah, dia sudah pasrah jika sampai di tujuan dia langsung dihajar mati oleh Meiko. Dia sudah siap menempuh ajal.

Tak apa lah, malaikat mautnya juga cantik.

Uhuk.

Tak memakan waktu lama karena jarak rumah Kaito—bukan, tetangga Kaito dan Meiko terbilang cukup dekat, Kaito memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan pintu kamar kos Meiko. Ia bergegar melucuti helm dan jas hujannya, menggedor pintu kamar Meiko.

"Meiko? Kau di dalam?" ucap Kaito sedikit ragu bercampur takut sambil mengetuk pintu. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

Oh, _well_.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Makin waspada, Kaito mengetuk pintu kamar Meiko, lagi. "Meiko? Ini aku, buka dong. Dingin, nih." Ucap Kaito sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Tak ada jawaban, lagi.

Kaito menghela napas, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju kenop pintu.

Klek.

"...tidak terkunci?" Kaito terheran, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu membuka pintu kayu cokelat itu perlahan.

Aroma alkohol menyeruak, memaksa masuk ke indera penciuman Kaito.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kaito bergumam pelan, ia menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit gatal. Semakin dibukanya pelan pintu kayu itu sampai membuka seutuhnya. Menampakkan ruangan yang mirip seperti gudang.

Bukan, lebih parah dari gudang.

Kamar itu gelap, kaleng-kaleng bir kosong berserakan, kertas-kertas putih maupun yang sudah bertulisan ikut berserakan kemana-mana. Kasur yang sprainya keluar, bantal, guling yang entah berserakan sembarangan.

Sudahlah, intinya ruangan gelap itu berantakan, hanya diterangi cahaya yang terpancar dari sinar monitor di sudut ruangan.

Kaito tercengang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan itu dengan terus melihat ke bawah, kalau-kalau ia menginjak sesuatu—bisa dibunuh dia oleh pemilik ruangan ini.

Kaito terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati dia menghampiri sesosok gadis yang tengkurap sambil memegang kaleng birnya.

"Healah, Meiko... sudah _tepar _masih mau minum lagi?" gumam Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sobatnya satu ini. Dia tidak heran. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya ia mendapati kamar Meiko yang hancur hebat karena pemiliknya mabuk. Sudah sering, sangat sering.

Paling parah waktu Kaito mengajak tetangganya—si kembar Kagamine—berkunjung ke kosan Meiko. Masa iya anak di bawah umur diajak minum sake?

Kalau sudah begini Kaito lah yang membersihkan kamar Meiko.

Kaito hanya mendengus, lalu dengan cekatan ia mengambil plastik sampah besar untuk membereskan sampah yang berserakan bebas di kamar itu. Dirapikannya juga kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai, sebagian yang terkena tumpahan sake ia buang.

Memakan waktu agak lama memang merapikan kamar Meiko yang bagai gudang itu, tapi ia tak mengeluh. Kaito sama sekali tak mengeluh. Setelah semuanya rapih, di angkatnya Meiko yang tengkurap di lantai, ia taruh di tempat tidurnya. Diselimutinya gadis itu. Ia menatap Meiko, entah kenapa Kaito merasa wajah Meiko yang sedang tidur itu tenang sekali...

...juga manis.

Manis, eh?

Kaito merasakan wajahnya memanas, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Meiko yang tertidur pulas ke arah monitor yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Sumpah, si Meiko ini niat kuliah gak, sih," gumamnya pelan ketika melihat Skripsi milik Meiko yang baru beberapa halaman. "Baru bab satu, pula."

Kaito memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi kerja Meiko, hanya untuk melihat lebih lanjut hasil kerja kawannya itu. Di_scroll_-nya skripsi Meiko, ia mendesah. Temannya satu ini benar-benar tak serius dengan skripsinya.

"Huwaaaaaa~~ Kaito lama sekali, haaa~~" Kaito tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut, ditatapnya sang empunya suara—Meiko—yang menggeliat sedikit.

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Meiko _ngelindur_?

"Pasti Kaito main ke rumah Miku~~ aahn, aku tahu Kaito mencintainya, aku tahu~~" gumam Meiko lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kaito membulatkan matanya sempurna, lalu beranjak mengamati wajah Meiko dari dekat.

Gadis ini... mimpi apa, sih.

Kaito masih terdiam, masih menatap Meiko. "Aku? Mencintai Miku? Dia ini mimpi apa, sih," gumam Kaito pelan.

Diperhatikannya wajah Meiko dengan seksama. Tenang sekali. Suara dengkuran haluspun terdengar, menandakan betapa nyenyaknya ia tidur. Bau alkohol masih tercium dari tubuhnya.

Kaito menghela napas, lega karena Meiko sudah diam. Ia berdiri, menuju komputer Meiko lagi untuk men_copy_ _file_ skripsi Meiko ke dalam _flashdisk_nya. Ia meng_shutdown_kan komputer Meiko lalu beranjak ke pintu keluar—ingin pulang.

Saat Kaito memegang kenop pintu, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Padahal aku mencintai Kaito, gimana dong~"

Deg.

Kaito membalikkan badannya menghadap Meiko yang sedang tertidur pulas. Matanya terbelalak, wajahnya panas. Tunggu, apa dia tak salah dengar? Meiko... bilang mencintainya?

Yang benar saja, cewek kayak Meiko itu?

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Pada dasarnya, apa yang ia ucapkan benar-benar keluar—berasal dari dalam hati gadis itu, kan. Bukan sekadar karena dia mabuk.

Kaito membeku, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Entahlah, ia tak peduli angin dingin dari luar sana masuk memenuhi kamar kos milik gadis yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya ini. Ia tak peduli.

Kaito perlahan-lahan mengganti ekspresi kagetnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang tak akan pernah bisa di lihat oleh Meiko.

"Heh, aku juga mencintaimu, Meiko." Lalu si kepala biru itu membenarkan letak syalnya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang kini tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Anu... saya tak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini. Rada plotless? Iya deh, kayaknya. /oi

Hai para senpai fandom Vocaloid, perkenalkan saya Nacchan! Ini fic pertama saya—oke, bohong... ini fiksi saya yang ketiga di fandom Vocaloid ini. Dikarenakan kedua fic lainnya sudah saya hapus karena discontinued, jadi anggap saja ini fic pertama di fandom ini~ XD

Oke, ini adalah fanfiksi requestan dari _suami tersayang_—uhuk, Crossent21. Sori beb, lama~

Yah, mungkin saya tak banyak bicara... jadi, review? :3

Salam,

-Nacchan


End file.
